This Is How I Show My Love
by EricaOswin
Summary: "Lex, you can't just make people do what you want. This isn't a game and nobody has to play by your rules." {Balex}


Title: This Is How I Show My Love  
>Fandom: Nikita<br>Pairing: Balex bitches!  
>Song: Ass Back Home (or at least the chorus) by Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch.<br>Disclaimer: Nah, none of these characters are mine. If they were, they'd be cannon by now.

Before Nikita even has the slightest idea what's happening, Alex has already snatched the phone away and is sprinting up the steps in the safe house.

"Don't hang up," she says when she gets to the top of the steps. She slips into the third bedroom on the right and locks the door behind her.

"Alex? Is that you?" It's Birkhoff, and he sounds a bit confused at the disruption in the conversation.

"Ew. Don't call me Alex," she rolls her eyes, and sits on the bed, looking around the large dark room. The furniture is sparsely located around the rectangular space and the only source of light seeps in through the curtains.

"What am I supposed to call you? You hate it when I call you Jiggly Butt." She can practically see the little smirk on his scruffy little face.

"Call me Lex, like you used to," Alex replies, gliding right over the unfortunate nickname.

"I used to call you that. Before we broke up." Like always, Birkhoff makes a point to mention

"Those were good days, we should go back to them," she says, stretching out on the large mattress beneath her. She takes a strand of light brown hair and twirls it around her fingers.

"No, we shouldn't. We broke up for a reason."

"And why was that?" She pouts even though he can't see it.

"You were bitchy and controlling, remember?" The voice he uses mirrors one someone might use to scold a small child.

"I remember you being a whiny little pussy," Alex snaps, sitting back up.

"See? That right there. Bitchy," Birkhoff points out, sounding just the tiniest bit amused. She can't help it though; it how she shows her love. Not that she'd willingly admit that to Birkhoff.

"Oh, shut up," Alex says fighting a smile. She missed this. Missed him. It's not the same with just Nikita and Michael. They're just so serious all the time.

"Controlling," he sing-songs, and Alex can practically see the smile on his face.

"Do you miss me?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Not particularly." It actually hurts, the way he says it. Quickly and coolly, as if she asked him if he wanted peanut butter and jelly for lunch, or if he was a fan of Katy Perry.

"Well, I missed you."

"That's nice. If you get too lonely, you always have your hand to keep you company." Bastard. Clearly, this angle isn't working. Game change.

"Oh come on. Don't you ever miss the old days? Remember that beach party in Brazil, when we snuck away behind those giant rocks...or in Australia, when we went rock climbing and camped out on the very edge of the cliff. We slept under the stars. Wasn't that fun?" Alex can't help but smile.

"It was," he replies, voice softening. "But I also remember you spiking the drinks at the housewarming party in and arranging for us to have a threesome."

"Oh, don't act like you didn't want to," she shrugs, not fully seeing the problem with that.

"I didn't, Lex. I only wanted you," he says harshly and she can't help but smile. Not because of his words, but because if she listened close enough, she could hear still hear it; he still cared about her.

"And you don't now?"

Silence. Total and complete silence.

"Where are you anyway?"

"A couple thousand miles away," he answers after a second.

"That's not so bad." Can't blame her for trying to be optimistic.

"I don't plan on leaving." That's the problem with optimism. It almost always fails Alexandra Udinov.

"You make everything so difficult!" She exclaims, because now she's frustrated. She blows a raspberry, then asks, "Aren't you going to ask where I am?"

"You're in a safe house in Boston. Three stories, buried deep in the woods. Nice and secluded." He so cocky.

"No. I'm in your bed," she smirks, spreading out on the large mattress. When he replies, it's not in a voice that she would call "friendly" but it's also not as frigid as it was moments ago.

"That's not my bed and it hasn't been for a while."

"I know. It's cold." There's silence between them and after a moment, Alex hears a muffled voice on the end of the line. A female's voice. She mumbles something to Birkhoff and he tells to wait a minute. Then he comes back on the line.

"Who's that?" She tries to keep her voice cool and calm, but really, even she can hear how eerie it is.

"A friend," he answers simply. Alex snorts.

"It your friend wearing any pants?"

"Yes."

"Will she be by the end of the night?"

"That's really none of your business," he sighs. See? Being nice got her absolutely nowhere.

"Actually, yeah it is. Stop bitching and just come. Home."

"Lex, you can't just make people do what you want. This isn't a game; nobody has to play by your rules." He's challenging her; she can hear it in his voice.

"I fucking know that. If this were a game I'd be winning and you'd be in bed beside me right now." He begins to say something, but she cuts him off, telling him to shut the fuck up because she's in the middle of something.

"Look, can you honestly say in the last two months you haven't thought about me or the way things used to be. You never accidentally called one of your whores by my name? Haven't fantasized about us giving it another try, or at the very least, the two of us having one last night together?"

Silence, again. And victory, is hers.

"I thought so. So I don't care where you are or how many miles away you are of if you just finished fucking a slut, Seymour Birkhoff. Just bring your ass back home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x x x x~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't stated directly, it was more so implied: this story has a happy ending.

Here I go with another Balex drabble:) I just can't help it, there just so freaking adorable! They def. deserve more screen time. The whole "Michael's got a baby mama thing" was just a total and complete waste of time that could've been focused on Balex or Olex or even Malex (yea, I'm a dreamer:)


End file.
